starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Brokers
Shadowy group that deal in kills bounties, theft, and information. No one knows how old the group is, who they are or where they are. All that is known that death follows them wherever one goes. The most recent events that can be tied to the group is the Capture of 24 Jedi and the brutal hit on an Imperial Moff. Services Type of contracts preformed by the brokers. *'Secrets-'''They handle getting and disseminating anything from state secrets, and military grade Intel to business espionage. They will find and pass along anything for a price. *'Assinations/Kill Bounties''' *'Kidnapping' *'Sabotage' Divisions *'Grand Master of Shadows'-over all head of the Shadow brokers he like the other Masters of Shadows are never seen but he (it is assumed he) is over it all the Intel, secrets, and contracts of the Order. *'Master of Shadows-'''There are six known Masters stationed the different quadrants the group works in they like their leader are never seen and are never in the same place at one time. The Masters see to the day to day operations of the group. *'Shadow Hands/Shadow Brokers''' special arms of the Masters they enforce, execute and over see high level contracts. The most famous of these is the Blue Lady who belongs to the Grand Master of Shadows, who over saw the final stages of the contract on Moff Jorn Vardic life and the missing jedi. *'Fingers'-Execution division, these are the people who do all the normal day to day (if you can call it that) work they meet with clients face to face if need be. Money transfers etc.The best known of these is the Man from Corellia who took the contract out on the moff and paid Aeorn Mors fifteen million credits for the hit on the Imperial Moff of Gritzmalt. *'Listeners'-Intel member's coming from all walks (many are found in various Catina) of life they listen for Intel which they pass along to Brokers. Most meembers belong to this sect and most do not know who they acutally work for. Law *'Service Until Death'-upon induction a member is bound not to speak to anyone of the organization they serve in the guise of ordinary people; however if they are caught they are bound to take their own life if caught. If one does not they forfeit not only their life but their loved ones lives as well. *'Bound by Blood-'''when a contract is taken the fingers are bound by blood oath to see if the order is full filled, if a bounty hunter or assassin fails perform the task the Finger is to eliminated the failed operative and see that the contact his completed. *'No Trace'''-All actions of the group are to be covered up often using something else to cover up their work. This is a key point for any member. If you act not footprints are to be left the punishment of such failure is death. *'Stability Clause-'''The Shadow Brokers will take no contract or hit to start a war. They may give information to end one but overall stability of the galaxy is their main goal. They do not take sides. All kill contracts or kidnappings are vetted to ensure this. Though hits on personal grudges are welcome. '''They have no loyalties and take no side!!!' Behind the Scenes Currently anyone can use this to spread info or take out kill bounties. Though we do ask if you want to make A Hand/Broker or higher let me know, will let you do it, just need to fit it in right is all that is asked. If you have any question fell free to ask. Category:Criminal Organisations Category:Secret Societies